The Rise Of The Snake
by Black-Cat-Goddess
Summary: Draco Malfoy must deal with the appearance of a woman who will change his life forever and Harry learns that this same woman holds the key to defeating Voldemort. They must work together to bring down the Dark Lord. Will they succeed or will one of them g
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing, only the characters of Ashlinn McNamera & Isabella McNamera. Would be rich if I did own the rights to HP....but oh well that's life (  
  
This part of the story is rate G but as for future parts I'm not sure what they'll be rated. I thought ahead that far.  
  
I would really appriciate some reviews ( other wise I won't be adding any more chapters. This is my second HP fic, was written quite some time ago...just after the fifth book came out. Hope you all enjoy!!  
  
By the way the sentences outlined with 'this' are the characters inner thoughts and not said out loud. Anyway must let you get to it!!!  
  
Don't forget to read and review - I won't post the second chapter until I get at least 5 reviews.  
  
~Melodie~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter muttered something as he stepped into his flat and sighed. God it was good to be home in his own apartment where he could just relax for a while. It was like he could never stay in this place for less than an hour without having somebody call him away on some urgent mission. Being an Auror wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Sure it gave him a chance to fight for the people he cared about but it also left him with something lacking in his life and he knew what that thing was....a family that he wanted so badly. Sure he had the Weasleys but he wanted a family of his own; one that he could truly be at peace with and look forward to coming home to. But all he came home to was an empty apartment aside from Dobby who had insisted on working for Harry when he graduated from Hogworts. Harry had protested but knew that when Dobby had something in mind it was hard to stop him from going ahead with the plan. Truthfully Harry was glad for Dobby's company because it felt like he'd been cut off from civilization for so long now that it was hard to even remember when the last time was he'd been out for dinner. He kept in touch with Ron & Hermione constantly through owls, but right now they were on their honeymoon in Hawaii. They'd gotten married a month ago and Harry had thankfully been able to make the wedding. He would've cursed his job more then once if he had missed the big day. It wasn't every day that your two best friends got married and he had his best man duties to attend to. He'd stayed for only two days but it had been two days that he'd needed to regroup.  
  
"Maybe I should just give up and stop thinking about ever having a family or a girl who understands what I'm going through." Harry said in a frustrated tone. He normally wasn't hung up on things like a social life or even a future because truthfully a future for him meant becoming a murder. Voldemort had not risen to power yet and the battle was on going. All through his Hogworts days Harry had been targeted by the evil wizard, who had killed his parents. And as of late, Voldemort had been laying low trying to regroup his forces and keep things low key until the full scale attack. And that's what made Harry wonder. When would that attack happen and would the wizarding and muggle worlds be ready for it?  
  
"Master Harry?" Dobby questioned as he stood in front of Harry.  
  
"I've told you a million times call me Harry."  
  
"Yes....um Harry...." Dobby said flustered by using his master's first name. "Dobby was wondering if Ma...Harry would like dinner?"  
  
"Um no....I think I'm going to get some takeout from the café down the street. Would you like anything Dobby?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Dobby....Dobby would um...." Dobby said at a loss for words. It was unusual for a wizard to treat their house elf so good. But in Harry's opinion Dobby wasn't his house elf, Dobby was his friend. "Cream Puffs...."  
  
"Cream Puffs it is." Harry chuckled as Dobby played with the freshly washed shirt he wore. "I'll be back in twenty minutes. If anybody comes by tell them to wait."  
  
"Yes....Harry." Dobby said and watched his Master walk out the door. "Oh Master if you only knew what awaited you in the next apartment....."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashlinn McNamera groaned as she turned around and found herself lost yet again. A month in London and she still hadn't found her way to and from work properly.  
  
"At least I'm doing some sight seeing..." she said flatly as she looked around the cobblestone sidewalk, assessing her surroundings when her gaze rested on a familiar looking pub. "Ah....now I know where I'm at!" Triumphantly she walked towards The Leaky Caldron and stepped inside. The interior was dank and dark but it would get her where she wanted to go - and that was home. After the day at work she'd had, nothing but a nice hot bath was on her mind.  
  
"Ashlinn, you look like hell. Hard day at work?" Amos, the bartender questioned.  
  
"You could say that. I love working in the muggle relations but sometimes people can be so damn irritating." she said with a sigh. "I'll see you Monday Amos....have a good weekend."  
  
"You too Ashlinn." Amos said as she disappeared into the room housing the portal to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Still don't see what the girl just doesn't apparate..." he muttered under his breath but knew the reason. She was very caution about what she was and people finding out. She'd worked hard to be known as a muggle, nothing else. Because that's what everybody thought her to be. One of the few muggles who had been permitted to work in the Ministry of Magic by Order of Albus Dumbledore. Truthfully, only a few people knew that Jacey was in fact a half blood witch who'd been raised as a muggle her entire life because her mother had been killed in the first rising of Voldemort. She felt that it was best that nobody really knew what she was....because it would only endanger, especially considering who her father had been. She wanted nothing to do with her father's legacy and her existence had never been known to the man. Her father had killed Isabella during a long battle and to this day she cursed her father's legacy for taking her mother from her. Sometimes when she asked what had happened Dumbledore would clam up and give an excuse, always giving her the same lame old story. Whenever he talked about it he would have a certain glint in his eyes. A certain glint that said 'I'm not telling you the entire truth'. And Ashlinn didn't like it. She wanted to know what he was keeping from her. But to this day had never gotten a straight answer.  
  
Ashlinn walked through Diagon Alley and smiled as she looked around at the little children who were no doubt picking up supplies for their school year at Hogworts. Bitterness overtook her as she looked at the excited children. She'd never had that, never been given the chance to learn magic with other children. She'd always been stuck learning how to do the magic on her own with private tutors. It had been for her own protect, yet she still resented the fact she'd never been able to experience it.  
  
"No use dwelling on the past." she muttered and headed for the tiny café on the corner, a ways away from her apartment building. The sense of being watched overtook her as she turned around to find nobody there. "Weird...."  
  
Suddenly a flower appeared in front of her. "For you."  
  
"Neville!" Ashlinn exclaimed as she turned to the plump man she'd come to know well since she'd arrived in London. "Scaring a person isn't exactly a way to make friends."  
  
"Sure...." Neville smiled. "You like it? I've been breeding new types. Trying to come up with some new species that could possible be used in new potions."  
  
"It's beautiful. But I prefer plain lilies myself." she smiled. "So how's Luna? I saw her article on the return of the heroes....I honestly still don't know who she's talking about. It's like she's trying to keep it a secret."  
  
"Well actually it is. They're throwing a ball in their honor tonight. Don't tell me you didn't get an invitation?"  
  
"Ah, well I haven't actually went through all my mail since Monday. I've been so swamped with work." she admitted.  
  
"For the love of god you'd sometimes swear that your work is the only thing in your life." Neville laughed.  
  
"Well...." she said looking down sheepishly. "Since I moved here a month ago I haven't actually been outside the apartment only to get food. I've been too busy."  
  
"Well I think you should go home and find a nice dress to wear to this ball. The Ministry is trying it muggle style. Black tie or something like that."  
  
"This is a fancy shindig?" she said arching an eyebrow. "Guess I'll pass on it then. I'm definitely not in the mood for something like that."  
  
"No way! Unless you want Luna & I to come and drag you there....you'll come!" Neville laughed.  
  
"Funny!" she said laughing in spite of herself.  
  
"Harry?" Neville said as he stopped and turned towards the tall man standing a few feet away from them.  
  
The man whirled around and a smile appeared across his handsome face as Neville closed the distance between them and hugged him.  
  
"Long time no see Harry."  
  
"Yeah, work keeps me busy." Harry replied. "It's good to see you Neville. I was disappointed you couldn't make it to Ron & Hermione's wedding. But they told me you were off in Australia working on some grant? I'm impressed."  
  
"Yeah. I ended up coming home earlier than expected though cause we finished our research early." Neville smiled. "Oh god I'm sorry. Harry, I'd like you to meet Ashlinn McNamera. Ashlinn this is Harry Potter, an old Hogworts friend of mine."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter." Ashlinn said offering her hand.  
  
"Likewise Mrs. McNamera." Harry said shaking her hand gently.  
  
"It's Ms and you can call me Ashlinn." she smiled. "So....Harry Potter - hum, never thought I'd meet you."  
  
"That's what a lot of people tell me." Harry smiled noticing that Ashlinn held a ministry briefcase. "You work at the ministry?"  
  
"Yes. Actually I just started two weeks ago, I moved here from the US." she replied.  
  
"She's famous in her own right actually Harry. She's one of the few muggles that the Ministry Of Magic has ever employed." Neville interjected.  
  
"Muggle?" Harry said in disbelief.  
  
"Yup. I've known about the wizarding world since I was little but I don't have an ounce of magical ability in me." Ashlinn smiled, the lie sliding off her tongue effortlessly.  
  
"I'm impressed. I'm sure Arthur Weasley has been pestering you nonstop." Harry smiled at the thought of Ron's father.  
  
"Not really.....well he's been very interested and I personally enjoy it. I believe that every wizard should take an interest in the muggle world. We're not that different from you." she said with a tiny grin.  
  
"I agree. But not everybody in this world believes it." Harry muttered as he looked at his watch. "I should go get some dinner. Dobby should be expecting me soon."  
  
"Don't let us keep you." Ashlinn said as Harry said his goodbyes and went into the café. "Dobby?"  
  
"His house elf. Or rather his friend. It's a strange relationship really." Neville explained. "Now come on let's get something to eat then you can go home and get ready for the ball."  
  
"Ah yeah sure..." Ashlinn said as she followed Neville into the café. 'Dobby.....oh no, that's the house elf I've been talking to.....he knows about me.....if he says anything the entire plan will be ruined!'  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. The Rise Of The Snake Chapter 2

I own nothing, only the characters of Ashlinn McNamera & Isabella McNamera. Would be rich if I did own the rights to HP....but oh well that's life (  
  
This part of the story is rate G but as for future parts I'm not sure what they'll be rated. I thought ahead that far.  
  
I would really appriciate some reviews ( other wise I won't be adding any more chapters. This is my second HP fic, was written quite some time ago...just after the fifth book came out. Hope you all enjoy!!  
  
By the way the sentences outlined with 'this' are the characters inner thoughts and not said out loud. Anyway must let you get to it!!!  
  
Don't forget to read and review - Yeah I said I wouldn't post unless I got five reviews..that obviously didn't happen. I just felt like posting.  
  
Though feedback is very, very nice..it's makes us writers feel important (.  
  
~Melodie~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ball for the heros?" Draco Malfoy laughed as he looked the invitation in his hands. "Wonder what everyone will think when I turn out to be one of the heros?"  
He shook his head and sighed, looking around the study of Malfoy Manor. This place was quite large for just one person to live in but for some reason he couldn't bare to leave. Not that it held many good memories for him. Truthfully he held on to the place because it was the only thing he felt gave him an identity. And other than being a Malfoy, he couldn't say he knew who he really was. He'd moved his mother away from England after Dumbledore had been able to break the spell Lucius had placed on his wife. Draco felt that she would be safer away from this place. His father was still locked up in Azkaban and Draco was quite happy about that. His father was nothing but a power hungry coward who had renounced the dark lord when he had fallen only to serve him again when he had risen again.  
"The coward. I hope he roots in hell!" Draco growled crumpling the invitation unintentionally. "I will never be like him!!"  
"He's aware of that Mr. Malfoy. And that makes you a target." Dumbledore's voice said behind him.  
"I know, which is why I must train."  
"Do not forget that we have a new weapon on our side. A new person who shall help you along the way." Dumbledore replied. "You and harry will meet her tonight."  
"Very well." Draco said as Dumbledore disappated from the room. "Black tie...great another fancy shindig!"  
"I wonder if she'll be there?" he thought out loud, an image of the raven haired woman he'd seen quite a few times in Hogsmeade flickering across his eyes. "A muggle - what would father think? Me drawn to a muggle...."  
  
Harry walked into his apartment building and sighed. Another fancy party to attend - another boring speech about how he and his partner, Draco Malfoy, had captured ten Death Eaters. The ministry definitely didn't need to throw a party like this. It wasn't like the war was over. Voldemort was far from being defeated.  
"They're celebrating when the worst is yet to come..." Harry mumbled as somebody banged into him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry..." the female's voice said apologetically as he saw her bend down to pick up her belongings.  
"Here let me help..." Harry said bending down.  
"No that's okay..." she replied and looked up only to lock gazes with Harry. "...Mr. Potter."  
"Ms. McNamera." Harry said smirking. No matter how many times he heard somebody call him Mr. Potter, he'd never be used to it.  
She looked down and blushed slightly. "I'm sure I'm keeping you from your supper..."  
"No, not at all. Actually I could use some company. That is if you haven't eaten already." Harry questioned.  
"Ah, well..." Ashlinn said trying to say no but felt she couldn't. After all she would be working with this man for months, though he didn't know it yet. And even though she'd already eaten, this was the perfect way to get to know him. "Sure, I'd love to."  
Harry smiled as they ascended the stairs and headed towards his apartment.  
"I'll just drop my brief case off at my apartment." she replied and walked into the apartment next to Harry's.  
"So that's who rented Hermione's old apartment." Harry thought out loud as he placed the food containers on the kitchen table.  
"Harry is home." Dobby said appearing in the kitchen. "Shall I set Master's food out?"  
"It's Harry....and yes if you like Dobby. Set three places." Harry replied.  
"Company sir?"  
"Yes our neighbor, Ashlinn McNamera."  
"Ashlinn?" Dobby said going slightly pale faced.  
"Dobby?" Harry said confused by Dobby's sudden change in tone.  
"Is it that Harry has a date?" Dobby said in a tone that gave way to question.  
"A date? Oh Dobby no..." Harry laughed.  
"But would it be bad if it was a date?" Dobby replied. "Harry hasn't dated any one seriously....Dobby thinks that Harry should get to know Jacey....fate could play a part."  
"Oh Dobby you're starting to sound like Ginny..." Harry said rolling his eyes. "My dating life is none of your concern. So don't try playing matchmaker."  
"But Master..." Dobby started but was interrupted by knocking.  
"Not a word about this Dobby..." Harry warned and went to the door.  
  
"Ah, that's better." Ashlinn said as she fixed the tank top she now wore, with an open hoodie over it. "Comfort and freedom."  
"Ashlinn, I assume you'll be going to the ball tonight?" a voice said penetrating her thoughts.  
"Albus, nice to see you again." Ashlinn smiled as she turned around. "Do I really need to go? It's not like it involves me."  
"You know very well that it does." Dumbledore said arching an eyebrow. "You are to meet your partners tonight. I'm aware that you've already met Harry."  
"How did you...." Ashlinn questioned but was interrupted.  
"Dobby has informed me of your dinner plans." Dumbledore said with a smirk. "Seems he's taken a liking to you - a liking that extends to matchmaking."  
"Matchmaking?" Ashlinn arched an eyebrow.  
"He's determined to set you and Harry up." Dumbledore chuckled. "Always looking out for Harry...that's what it's been like since Harry's second year at Hogworts."  
"Hogworts..." Ashlinn muttered bitterness evident in her voice.  
"Ashlinn I know this is hard - that denying what you are is hard but it's the best way; the only way." Dumbledore said firmly. "Nobody must know that you are Voldemort's daughter....he knows nothing of your existence and believes that he has no family left in this world. He knows of the prophecy of the rebirth of the snake but believes it was fulfilled when he was brought back to life from the brink of death. Little does anyone know that the prophecy was fulfilled years before when your mother gave birth to you."  
"My mother..." Ashlinn muttered looking down. How she longed to have known her mother but fate had seen to it that she never would. As cruel a fate as there ever was; Isabella McNamera had been killed at the hands of Lord Voldemort, Ashlinn's father.  
"She was an amazing woman. You look exactly like her expect for your hair...her's was blond and your's is jet black. One of the few things you inherited from your father." Dumbledore replied.  
"Yes something I curse. I curse any trait that I've inherited from him." Ashlinn muttered. "D.N.A. binds us but our goals....our intentions.....our perspectives are at opposite ends of the spectrum. I lost my mother because of this man. I will fight at all costs to stop him."  
"Which is why it is imperative that you not lose sight of the goal and keep your true identity secret from all others excluding the few people that already know, Harry..." Dumbledore replied. "....and Draco Malfoy."  
"Malfoy!?" Ashlinn exclaimed in shock. "Malfoys cannot be trusted. My mother learned that when she befriended Nicarrus Malfoy..."  
"Yes it is true that Nicarrus was a traitor to your mother but it was because of a very strong and complicated spell which has recently been broken." Dumbledore explained. "Draco Malfoy has proven himself worthy of trust and friendship."  
"I will never trust a Malfoy..." Ashlinn spat out as tears threatened to fall. "I will work with him but never trust him."  
"But that's just it. You must trust him....the entire mission depends on that." Dumbledore replied. "I know it'll be hard but in order to face Voldemort you three must stand together united."  
"I - I know..." Ashlinn said softly. "I must get back to Harry's..."  
"Just believe that everyone has goodness....you used to believe that when you were young. Please believe it now." Dumbledore said and with a 'crack' was gone.  
"I'll try but it won't be easy." she sighed and left her apartment only to bang into somebody causing her to fall down. 


	3. The Rise Of The Snake Chapter 3

I own nothing, only the characters of Ashlinn McNamera & Isabella McNamera. Would be rich if I did own the rights to HP....but oh well that's life (  
  
This part of the story is rate G but as for future parts I'm not sure what they'll be rated. I thought ahead that far.  
  
I would really appriciate some reviews ( other wise I won't be adding any more chapters. This is my second HP fic, was written quite some time ago...just after the fifth book came out. Hope you all enjoy!!  
  
By the way the sentences outlined with 'this' are the characters inner thoughts and not said out loud. Anyway must let you get to it!!!  
  
Don't forget to read and review - Yeah I said I wouldn't post unless I got five reviews..that obviously didn't happen. I just felt like posting.  
  
Though feedback is very, very nice..it's makes us writers feel important (.  
  
~Melodie~  
  
Draco held the note in his hand and wondered why exactly Dumbledore had wanted him to come to Harry's.  
'Couldn't be that we'll be meeting our partner. I thought that would happen at the ball.' He thought preoccupied as he stepped on to Harry's floor and proceeded to bang into somebody, causing them to fall.  
"Oh god I'm sorry..." Draco said shaking his head and looked towards the fallen person. He offered his hand and was very surprised to see the dark haired women who'd haunted his thoughts, sitting on the floor before him.  
"It's okay..." she smiled then froze. "Malfoy?"  
Draco nodded his head as he hauled her to her feet. "Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you. You are?"  
"Ashlinn McNamera." she said through gritted teeth hauling her hand out of his as though his touch were poison. Without another word she headed towards Harry's apartment and knocked.  
'Was it my imagination or did she do a complete 180 when she realized who I was?' Draco thought rather confused. Surely his family had gotten better after his father had been sent to prison and he'd began to work as an Auror.  
"Draco are you coming?" Harry's voice questioned from the doorway.  
"Yeah, Dumbledore told me to come." Draco said entering the apartment.  
"Yes that I did. I wanted to introduce you to the last member of your team." Dumbledore replied.  
"I should be expecting someone else?" Harry questioned.  
"No, Ashlinn is the last member." Dumbledore motioned to where Jacey stood. "Jacey I'd like you to meet Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, you three will be spending a great amount of time together."  
"B...but Ashlinn is a muggle? How could she possibly help?" Harry questioned curiously.  
"I understand your confusion but being a muggle is her cover. She is actually a witch that would be quite famous if the wizarding world knew of her existence."  
"Famous?" Draco muttered.  
"Her full name is Ashlinn McNamera Riddle....she is Voldemort's daughter." Dumbledore replied calmly as Harry and Draco's jaws dropped.  
"Da...daughter? But I thought Voldemort had no family?" Harry said while Draco still stood in shock.  
"Any living relatives he knows of..." Ashlinn replied. "....he doesn't know he fathered a child and for the sake of the mission and my life he never will. Like I told Albus, the only connection I have to Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort is D.N.A. He killed my mother after she was betrayed by a close friend..."  
Draco noticed that as she trailed off her eyes landed on him and hatred flared in their depths. He felt a chill go through his body as his heart sank. Why was she looking at him like that? What connection did he have to her mother's death?  
"Wow..." Harry muttered in shock. "I can't imagine having to live with that knowledge."  
"I guess.....but you lived with the loss of your parents..." Ashlinn replied with a sigh. "Can we just stop talking about it?"  
"Yes of course Ashlinn." Dumbledore replied with a soft smile. "I'll have instructions for you in the next few days. It seems Voldemort is on the move...I don't know why but I can assure you it's not good."  
"Right. We'll keep in contact til then." Harry replied as he looked towards the table. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"  
"No that's quite alright I've got some matters to attend to back at Hogworts." Dumbledore replied and with a 'crack' was gone.  
Harry looked around at the two people left in his apartment and noticed the tension. He wasn't sure what it was exactly but it seemed that Ashlinn was uncomfortable around Draco. Which was expected since she'd just been introduced to them but Harry could tell it was something different. Something that neither he or Draco knew and would never know if Ashlinn had her way.  
"I guess we should eat. That is what you came to do after all." Harry said directing his comment towards Ashlinn.  
"Huh? Oh yeah that's right." she said sitting at the kitchen table and turned her back to the guys.  
"Have a seat Draco...there's enough to go around." Harry smiled.  
"No thanks I have to get ready for the ball. I'll see you two there." Draco said and before Harry could protest Draco was gone out the front door. 'Weird, I've never seen Draco act like that around any girl....' Harry thought as he sat across from Ashlinn.  
"So, I guess we will be spending a lot of time together." Harry replied trying to make conversation.  
"Yeah, it'll be nice to actually spend time around witches and wizards." Ashlinn smiled. "I grew up around muggles knowing what I was but never able to tell anybody. Dumbledore and the others made sure I didn't come in contact with any witches or wizards my age for fear I would let it slip who I was. So I was forced to practice and do magic only around the people who taught me and when I was alone. Strange now that I'm living in an area where I can practice magic that I have to keep up the facade that I'm a muggle."  
"It must be hard." Harry said looking down. It seemed that Ashlinn had been tortured just as much as him through life. Being orphaned at a young age, as he had been, and then having to live with the knowledge that her father had been the one to murder her mother. He felt a strange connection to her, as though she were a kindred spirit.  
"You have no idea. I knew about Hogworts but never got the chance to attend. I always resented Albus because of that. But I know why he did what he did. It was for my own protection and helped me establish myself as an individual, away from the whole wizarding world so that when I did enter it, even though under false pretenses, I would be able to fight any connection that I might have held with Voldemort." Ashlinn replied as she ate a fork full of salad.  
Harry just smiled. "I understand. They let me think I was a muggle until I was 11 years old. Well not intentionally mind you. My aunt and uncle never told me and it wasn't until Hagrid arrived to bring me to Hogworts that I found out I was a wizard and how my parents died."  
"Seems we've both had hardships in life because of Voldemort. That's what brings us together - the need to bring him down." Ashlinn said a tiny smile. "It feels good to know that somebody actually understands what I'm going through. I know you're parents were betrayed by a good friend...my mother was too....that's what caused her death."  
"Our lives are very similar." Harry smiled a tiny blush tinging his face. "So, I was wondering...."  
"Wondering?" Ashlinn said arching an eyebrow. "Wondering what?"  
"If you'd like to go to the ball together? I mean we're both going and since we live next to each other it would make sense to leave together...." Harry replied.  
"Sure." she agreed and noticed Dobby in the corner smiling. "Dobby, it's good to see you again."  
"Ms. Ashlinn is going out with Harry Potter?" Dobby said excitement in his voice.  
"Dobby!!" Harry exclaimed his face turning a darker shade of red.  
Ashlinn laughed and turned to Dobby. "It would appear that way wouldn't it Dobby? I guess you're efforts have work. Dumbledore told me of your plans..."  
"My plans Ms.?" Dobby questioned innocently.  
"To set Harry and I up." Ashlinn said shaking her head. She smiled when Dobby's face fell and he looked down in shame. She shook her head, the house elf definitely had been doing just as Dumbledore had said. 'Why not let him think he actually accomplished it?' She thought. "As you can tell it worked."  
Dobby's face lit into a smile as he looked up. "Shall I prepare Harry's suit?"  
Harry, who looked mortified, just nodded and avoided Ashlinn's gaze. As soon as Dobby left the room he turned to Ashlinn. "I'm really sorry about that. He tends to meddle in my life without me wanting him to. I assure you he won't be doing any scheming concerning 'us' anymore. I'll put a stop to it."  
"Dobby's very nice. He's only looking out for you. I wish I had a friend like that, don't be ashamed. He just wants you to be happy and I've heard, from a very reliable source, that you don't date. It's only right for him to be worried about that. Someone should've already snatched you up long ago." Ashlinn replied with a smile. "Anyway I should go get ready for the ball. It amazes me that they're having a black tie event...."  
"Ah....yeah." Harry said staring at her in surprise.  
"I'll come back over when I'm ready. Thanks for dinner." With that she was gone and left Harry standing there with his mouth hung open.  
'Did she just flirt with me? Or was she just being nice? What the hell?? What has Dobby been saying to her since she moved in? I know he can't keep his mouth shut and I'm sure the 'reliable source' that she had was Dobby himself. Who else would say something like, besides Mrs. Weasley. And I'm sure she hasn't seen Ashlinn yet. Then again she could've because she's working at the ministry and Mr. Weasley is obsessed with muggles....' Harry just shook his head as he walked into the bedroom to change. This was definitely going to be an awkward night. On top of having to fen off all those celebrity seeking women he now had to explain how he and Ashlinn had ended up attending the ball together.  
"What have I gotten myself into?" he groaned and began to change. 


End file.
